With the increasing popularity of the Internet, millions of users use the Internet to get maps of address locations of interest to them or to get driving directions for getting to such address locations. With conventional map applications, a user would enter a start address and an end address in order to get a driving direction. The conventional map applications would return a map and a list of driving directions from the start address to the end address.
One drawback of the conventional map applications is that it is cumbersome to navigate the map. Typically, the conventional map applications allow users to zoom in or zoom out for different levels of views of the map. It also allows users to move the whole map in north, south, east, or west direction using the corresponding arrow button. However, to get sufficient details from one location (point A) to another location (point B), the user may have to maneuver the navigational buttons, such as zoom-in, zoom-out, north, south, east, and west, many times to get sufficient details from the map to follow the route from point A to point B.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for navigating a map to address the drawbacks of the conventional map applications.